This invention relates to a set of improvements a circumaural cushion for headsets.
One prior art grooved headset cushion was formed with a groove that would disappear over time. Another problem was discomfort caused by contact between the ear and the seal on the inner edge of the cushion. Still further, the cushion was permanently difficult to replace in the case of failure.